7 Minutes In Heaven (Alois Trancy)
by The White Roses Of The Night
Summary: The third in the seven minutes in heaven series


You skip along the path to the Trancy manor, or your big time crush Alois' manor. Your dress fluttering slightly as you skip, you knock on the door, and not much later, Claude opens the door, and gives you a nod. Saying "miss Y/n," you smile at him, and straighten his bowtie. He steps aside, and you walk in. Your h/l, h/c , flowing behind you.

As you walk closer to the champagne table, you are hugged from behind. The unknown persons arms wrap around your waist, and they rest their chin on your shoulder. Alois. He always likes to flirt with you, although you knew he was just leading you on just, so you could be rejected by him. But nonetheless, you fell in love with him, like an idiot.

The reason you probably liked him so much is because you were so much alike, Personality wise, except you weren't bipolar like him, not that being bipolar is bad! you were, DEFINITELY, a flirt and playful, so you and Ciel didn't get along very well.

You unravel yourself from Alois' grasp, and he pouts. You boop his nose and say, "Hello, Alois~" He smiles brightly at you, and says "Hello Waiffu,~" that was his nickname for you. he says "This ball is so boring." he whines before getting an idea, and he runs off to make an announcement. You furrow your brow in confusion, until he starts off by saying, "As the night goes on, we have decided to play a game. We are going to be playing 7 minutes in heaven!"

You smile thinking 'If I get Alois, we can have some much needed alone time, IF being the keyword...' your smile drops from your face 'If...' Alois runs up to you first, "Pick Waiffu.~" you note that he is missing his bowtie and you reach in the hat, pulling out none other than his ribbon. You fight back a blush that tries to make its way to your face, and you put the ribbon around his neck and begin to tie it into a bow. You finish it off and you smile brightly at him.

He smiles back at you, and says "I might just have to have you do my bowtie every day, Waiffu!" your cheeks tint pink, and Lizzy ushers you and Alois in the, small, cramped, closet. The lock clicks, and you feel around for Alois, and when you find him, you take a step forward only to trip on your foot, and fall into him.

He makes a, "Umph!" noise and then he laughs at you. You realize the position you were in, You were straddling Alois and his hands are on your hips, you know that your face is burning and Alois says, no, purrs ."If you wanted me that bad you could have said so~"

He smirks at your red face, and sits up with you on his lap, while he leans against the wall. He traces your jawline, and down to your plump, pink, lips. He traces your bottom lip with his thumb, and your jaw tingles where he touched you. He leans in timidly as if he's scared of refusal, you smile, and lean in closing the gap, and he smiles into the kiss. You reach around, and tangle your hands in his hair, lightly tugging on the platinum, blonde, strands.

His hands slide up your sides, and you hear Lizzy's squeaky voice, "3 Minutes!" eventually you two pull away for air and you kiss him on the nose, before you both lean back in, and he licks your bottom lip. You smirk, but don't let him in. He growls, and grabs your butt, you gasp rather loudly and he shoves his tongue into your mouth. Your tongues play with each other, and you feel his pulling, get harder.

You move around on his lap to get, comfortable and cause some accidental grinding. He moans beneath you and he turns away shyly, thinking he ruined the moment, he looks back at you and you grab his hands holding his hands, and he begins to speak, "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to.. You kn-" you cut him off by smashing your lips forcefully into the kiss, he smirks into the kiss once again, when you're rudely disturbed by the door opening, and Lizzy shrieking, and slamming it shut once again, and locking it.

His hands find their way to the back of the dress' zipper, and he smirks kissing your collarbone.  
"May I?" you smile coyly at him, "You may."


End file.
